gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth
The Truth is a mission boss and supporting character encountered in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in his farm in the countryside. Background The Truth is a hippie who has a deep distrust of government and is a conspiracy theorist. He lives in Leafy Hollow, Flint County where he operates a marijuana farm which he and CJ destroy (burn) in the mission Are You Going to San Fierro? after the police find out about the weed operation. Black Project and Green Goo He says that he has tried for 30 years to break into Area 69 and get a top secret project known as "Black Project." He uses CJ to thus break into Area 69 and steal a Jetpack and a containment unit that contains an unknown substance called "Green Goo" which is believed to be Alien genetic liquids, after CJ gives the goo to The Truth he says, "Everything is different now" and that people will refer to 1992 as "Year Zero" but the reason for this remain unknown. WCTR Proclamations He also calls in on the WTCR radio show and claims to have held Aliens in his hands, which might be related to the Green Goo; Also, he calls WCTR once again, claiming that government is adding some chemicals to the water which might be related to Bio Well, but the host of the show says "Why do we worry about a chemical that government pours into the water" this might mean that government try to gain control over people using this chemical. Sub-dermal Neurophone After Truth and Carl move to SF, Carl is looking for staff for his garage, Truth tells you that he knows some people who can help, then on the way to finding Jethro and Dwaine, Truth asks you to go to the Hospital and the Police station where a black van appears, but right after it does, he tells you to think of a yellow rubber duck, and the second time, a pink golf ball, this means that people in van have some kind of ability/technology to read your mind, this also can be proved during Truth and Carl's conversation during that mission: *''Carl Johnson: C'mon, dude, what's all that about?'' *''The Truth: You don't want to know.'' *''Carl Johnson: Why?'' *''The Truth: Do you know what a sub-dermal neurophone is?'' *''Carl Johnson: A what?'' *''The Truth: Exactly. Sometimes it's best to stay in the dark, kid.'' Decoding The "sub-dermal neurophone" is decoded, and translated in sub means below '''or beneath, dermal means '''relating to the skin (especially the dermis), neuro means to do with the brain or 'nervous system, '''phone means to do with sound or could just mean a kind of a telephone or a transmitter. It basically means a kind of telephone-type device implanted under the skin and somehow connected directly to the brain which might mean that it gives the ability to read minds, but the reason of following the van remains unknown. Government Satellites During the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?, Carl Johnson asks The Truth if he keeps aluminum foil in his Van. The Truth responds that the foil is to protect from mind control, induction of images, sound or emotion from/using microwave radiations. He mentions that the government has developed 23 satellites, in order to keep track of the civilians Cold War Allegation Here is a part of Truth's conversation: *''The Truth: Listen to Jethro. Now, what if I told you, we never went to the moon, JFK lives in Scotland with Janis Joplin and the only reason we've been in a Cold war for the last 45 years was because snake-headed aliens run the oil business? Trivia * Omega from GTA V bears a strong resemblance to The Truth. Both are conspiracy theorists and hippies, and both believe in extraterrestrials. Also, they both say that they have seen Aliens, along with Unidentified Flying Objects. * Truth's comments can also be found on a website in Grand Theft Auto: IV, referring to conspiracy theories. * There was originally a mission in the Beta version of the game, where FIB are trying to capture The Truth for snooping around Area 69 and Carl Johnson manages to save him; this mission is still in the game and can be activated using modifications. * The Truth confesses that there are 23 religious relics kept at the Pentagon, it is possible that this has something to do with the Epsilon Program. Navigation Category:Myth-related Characters Category:Myth Characters Category:Creatures Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Alien Myths Category:Myths Category:People